


Burning Bright

by Lassarina



Category: Lost Odyssey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: Gongora completes the first step in his master plan.





	

Gongora flexed his fingers, a habit he had never been able to break, and studied the control panel of the machine one last time. He had tested every piece of this multiple times, of course, but there was still the matter of hooking it all together and hoping it didn't convert all the magic energy into a fireball.

This machine was the culmination of centuries of study into the magic energy of this short-lived world. It had taken him longer than the others to find the passion that burned within him; Kaim had found it in the sword, Seth on the sea, Ming in her tropical paradise, Sarah in her books. He had husbanded his spark, coaxing it from a dim glow to this carefully tended flame. At last, he understood the fire in these mortals, for he had it too.

He went through the calibrations one last time, tightening a hose here, a wire there. His finger hovered over the button that would engage the machine, and doubt flickered, like a candle in a draft.

He pushed it aside. His invention would obviate the need for candles, and a great many other things. He had only to believe.

He pushed the button, and the machine hissed and grunted, and then he heard a _whoosh_ like a spark catching. The machine shuddered, but the glass-encased wire filament burned bright, and more importantly, _contained._.

Gongora stared, scarcely daring to breathe. This tiny wire was the start of his freedom. This, properly studied and expanded, would allow him to shatter the Tower of Mirrors and break the link between this world and the one from which he'd come.

For the first time since he'd come here, hope burned brighter in his heart than anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monthly Super Go, for the prompt "bright"


End file.
